nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Kings
Kings was a Syndication network drama series created by Michael Green which aired from March 3 to July 25, 2009, lasting for one season & 13 episodes. Plot The series' narrative is loosely based on the biblical story of King David, but set in a kingdom that culturally and technologically resembles the present-day United States. Cast Main Cast *Ian McShane as Silas Benjamin, King of Gilboa *Christopher Egan as Captain David Shepherd *Susanna Thompson as Rose Cross Benjamin *Allison Miller as Michelle Benjamin *Eamonn Walker Reverend Ephram Samuels *Sebastian Stan as Jonathan "Jack" Benjamin *Dylan Baker as William Cross *Wes Studi as General Linus Abner Recurring Cast *Sarita Choudhury as Helen Pardis *Macaulay Culkin as Andrew Cross *Becky Ann Baker as Jessie Shepherd *Tom Guiry as Ethan Shepherd *Michael Crane as Chancellor Marcus Hanson *Brian Cox as Vesper Abaddon *Marlyne Afflack as Thomasina *Steve Rosen as Perry Straussler *Michael Arden as Joseph Lasile *Leslie Bibb as Katrina Ghent *Joel Garland as Klotz *Jason Antoon as Boyden *Kadin George as Seth *Michael Stahl-David as Paul Lash *Kathleen Mealia as Lucinda Wolfsen Production Development On November 5, 2007, Syndication ordered the two-hour pilot of "Kings" (which was the last pilot Syndication ordered before the 2007 Writer's Strike. Michael Green (of "Heroes" and "Everwood") penned the script and Francis Lawrence (of "I Am Legend") was set to direct. When Green pitched the series to Syndication, he told them: "I want to take one of the classic stories that no one has ever retold and find a way to re-conceive it while still being faithful to the original material but at the same time exploring the themes, modernizing it in every way." On May 19, 2008, Syndication officially ordered the show to series and Green planned out the entire first season, which was to consist of 13 episodes. The show was also the beneficiary of an unusual advertising arrangement; insurance company Liberty Mutual sponsored it with US$5 million. Liberty Mutual had previously approached Syndication about such an arrangement. A report in Forbes magazine said that Liberty Mutual was involved in the show's creative development — including "the right to go over the show's scripts", and even "cleaning up dialogue". However, show creator Michael Green denied that Liberty Mutual controlled or censored the show in any way. Syndication did not advertise "Kings" during its broadcast of the 2009 Super Bowl, although it did advertise several other programs. In interviews with Syndication executives, Television Week described a three-phase marketing push on behalf of Kings, and stated that Syndication was "going out of its way since November to market Kings to so-called cultural tastemakers, hoping they'll help spread the word to the masses." Green said that although Syndication was editorially supportive of "Kings" and its religious themes, the network's marketing division shied away from mentioning the drama's biblical roots and themes of faith in advertising: "I talked extensively with them about this. It was a very bizarre divide. I found that in the development of the show, on the creative level of what the episodes and their content would be, I got nothing but support and interest in the religious or magical or somehow belief-inspired storytelling. When the time came for the marketing, there was a very deliberate, outspoken, loud desire articulated by them that, 'We are not going to say King David.' They were scared to say King David. They just felt that that would be detrimental to the show. I thought it was the clearest way to express what the show was about, and I thought it might actually generate interest. But there was a fear of either backlash or marginalizing or pigeonholing. There were a lot of reasons they had. They wouldn't go near it in the marketing, but they never had a problem with it on the creative level, which is why I was so baffled." Green also expressed disappointment that "Kings" was not marketed to religious audiences, saying: "…my experience was that they didn't know about it. The marketing stayed away from it. To their detriment, they spent their money on a campaign that tried to sell the sci-fi aspects of a monarchy. And that utterly failed to generate any interest in the show. So nobody knew what it was." Green attributed the decision to avoid mentioning the show's biblical roots in promotion to "fear of reprisal from the religious audience." Casting The role for King Silas was originally written for Ian McShane, but Green thought that it would be unlikely to get McShane to play the lead. McShane was sent the script and enjoyed it, and was very open to returning to TV after starring on the HBO series "Deadwood." According to Lawrence, "probably two or three hundred" actors auditioned for the role of David Shepherd, before producers came across Chris Egan, "who was a real find." Allison Miller was also cast late in the process, joining Sebastian Stan and Susanna Thompson. Brian Cox joined the series in a recurring role, playing a rival to King Silas. Macaulay Culkin also appeared in a multi-episode arc, playing King Silas's nephew, who was exiled for mysterious reasons. Miguel Ferrer (of "Crossing Jordan"), Michael Stahl-David (of "The Black Donnellys"), and Leslie Bibb (also of "Crossing Jordan") were also cast for multi-episode arcs. Saffron Burrows appeared in one episode as the Angel of Death. Filming The series was filmed partially in New York City at the New York Public Library, the Time Warner Center, and the Apthorp building, on Broadway between 78th and 79th streets, the Brooklyn Museum, on Eastern Parkway and Washington Avenue, Union Theological Seminary on Broadway and 121st St, as well as in and around The Capitale Building in Downtown New York City on Grand Street and Elizabeth Street, and soundstages in Greenpoint, Brooklyn. Filming for the pilot was also done at Hempstead House, part of the former Guggenheim estate at Sands Point Preserve on Long Island. The script for the first episode, "Goliath", was leaked some time prior to broadcast. Broadcast History "Kings" originally aired on Sundays, but after four episodes aired, Syndication moved it to a Saturday slot but only showed one more episode before pulling the series until summer. The remaining seven episodes of "Kings" were aired on Saturdays in June and July; however, it was canceled after failing to find a sufficient audience. Ratings The March 15, 2009 premiere of "Kings" was watched by 6.47 million viewers in the first hour, and 5.71 million in the second hour. This was significantly lower than the ratings for Syndication's programming on the previous Sunday, a "Saturday Night Live" clip show and a segment of "Celebrity Apprentice". Mediaweek magazine noted that "one year earlier in this block, the second half of a two-hour edition of "Dateline" and a repeat of Law & Order was considerably stronger at an average 6.3/10 in the overnights." TV.com speculated that Syndication underpromoted the show causing the lackluster pilot episode rating. Due to the unexpectedly rocky start, several media commentators predicted that "Kings" would be cancelled or have the already-filmed episodes "burned off" on another night, such as Saturday. Syndication Entertainment co-chairman Ben Silverman was optimistic about the series' prospects, saying: "I'm hoping because intent view went up and awareness went up after it aired, clearly people responded to it, and it grew over its two hours. That gives me some hope. It's just hard to launch things that are not obvious. We may get nailed for it, but I'm proud of the show, and we need to keep taking chances like that." However, commentators pointed out that Silverman's remarks about the audience growth were "misleading" and noted that the show cost "$10 million for Sunday's two-hour debut and is costing another $4 million per episode, an extravagant sum for any show and especially so given the program drew only 6 million viewers overall." The first hour-long episode of "Kings" was broadcast on March 22, 2009, and endured further degradation in the ratings (1.3 rating /3 share), "down another 19% in the 18–49 demo"47 and "running a distant fourth among the four broadcast networks". After airing only four episodes, the show was officially pulled from Syndication's Sunday schedule and the remaining episodes were to air on Saturday evening. On its first post-"Kings" Sunday, Syndication aired a two-hour episode of "Dateline NBC", enjoying an immediate near-doubling of their Sunday audience (from 3.6 million viewers to 6.4 million viewers). After only one Saturday broadcast, Syndication announced that the remaining episodes of "Kings" will air in the summer, from June 13 to July 25. Michael Green suggested that confused marketing and a weak launch contributed to the show's demise. He also described the move to Saturdays as "the first step of cancellation." Reception "Kings" garnered a 58 out of 100 on Metacritic, symbolizing "mixed to average" reviews. In contrast, it gained greater affinity among user based reviews, giving it an 8.7 user score on Metacritic, symbolizing "universal acclaim" reviews. An early review of Green's pilot script called the show "bold, bizarre, fun." Syndication pre-released the first four episodes of the series to critics and garnered mostly positive reviews. Edward Douglas of ComingSoon.Net stated that "the writing is sharp and the acting is excellent, as Green has assembled a cast that's almost unprecedented for a television show. Ian McShane is as riveting in the role of King Silas as he was as Al Swearengen, giving the sort of loquacious speeches that he's great at giving." Brian Ford Sullivan of The Futon Critic commented that "Kings is ultimately a show you're either going to dismiss as silly and pretentious or fall in love with because of its silliness and pretentiousness. I find myself in the latter category because I'm always a sucker for swing-for-fences serialized shows like this, especially when it looks ... and feels unlike anything on television right now." In a glowing review of the series' pilot, Heather Havrilesky of Salon.com praised the series' themes, scope, art direction, cinematography and Ian McShane's performance, concluding: "The dialogue is just so artful and poetic, the characters are so appealing, the whole damn package is so original and daring and lovely, that after watching the first four hours, it's impossible not to feel inspired and cheered by the fact that a drama this ambitious and unique could make it onto network TV." Young adult book author Brent Hartinger said, "The new Syndication series Kings ... is top-notch television — smart, original, and thoroughly engrossing — and it will end up reshaping the television landscape in much the way fantasy-esque shows such as Lost and Buffy the Vampire Slayer did." However, writing for gay entertainment website AfterElton.com, Hartinger argued that the show "de-gayed" the romantic aspect between David and Jack (David and Jonathan in the biblical telling) as well as turning Jack into a stereotypical villain. Other reviewers were less positive. In a scathing review, Ray Richmond of The Hollywood Reporter said that Kings "takes an utterly straight-faced and painfully earnest approach to the kind of broad nighttime soap opera that once fueled Dallas and (especially) Dynasty through the 1980s, but to watch something so anal-retentive and full of itself in the new century can't help but play as unintended farce." Nancy deWolf Smith of The Wall Street Journal also compared the series unfavorably to the work of Aaron Spelling, and accused the series of "deadening pretentiousness" and "a failure of imagination". However, many reviewers, while criticizing the drama's stylized dialogue or calling its biblical themes "pretentious", praised Ian McShane's kingly performance and the show's ambitions. Category:2000s television series Category:2009 Category:2009 endings Category:Syndication